The Star Festival
by MarioSuperSluggersLeague
Summary: The Star Festival had arrived once more in the mushroom kingdom. Toads were everywhere catching starbits. Toad and Toadette are watching the stars when Toad Town comes under attack. They rush back to find their mother; Princess Peach captured by Bowser. They, along with their aunt; Princess Daisy, embark to save Peach
1. Chapter 1

_That Time Of Year Had Come Again. Every Year Comets Rain Down From The Sky Creating StarBits. It Is Always A Happy Time In The Mushroom Kingdown, And Was Supposed To Be Again This Year. Our Mushroom Baby; Toad Was Watching The Stars Rain Down With His Sister/Girlfriend Toadette. It Was A Beautiful Night..._

Once again, the Star Festival had arrived. It was the most exciting time in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toads were running around getting their favorite snacks; Starbits. Everyone was enjoying the night. Princess Peach was having the Annual Star Festival Party at her castle along with her friend Daisy. Toad; Peaches baby boy, was hanging out with his sister/girlfriend Toadette looking at the stars. "Its so pretty!" said Toadette, her arms around her brother/boyfriend. "It really is sis!" said Toad. All night long they were gazing at stars. They were so pretty together, and they loved the Star Festival. At 9:30, they decided to head back home to Peachs Castle. "You know Daisy is gonna be there right Toad?" Toadette asked. "OH BOY! DAISY!" Toad said. Princess Daisy is Toads aunt, and although he loves his mom, Princess Peach, he loves Daisy just as much. She always nice to him and plays with him whenever Peach isnt around.

Just as the two were entering Toad Town, the ground shook. Airships came out of nowhere to attack. The two knew instantly: it was Bowser. The airship started heading towards the castle. "OH-NO! PEACH!" they cried as they raced towards the castle. Then they saw Bowser trying to lift the castle into the sky. "HELP ME!" cried Peach from the tower of the castle. Toad and Toadette ran as fast as they could to their home, just barley making it onto the castle stairs as the castle left the ground. Once inside; the Toads ran up to Peach in the castle tower. "Oh Toad! You're Ok!" exclaimed Peach as she picked up her baby and gave him a big hug; squeezing him so hard she almost hurt him, though Toad didnt mind since he loved Peach; hugging her back just as hard. "Toad! You made it!" said a voice. He turned around to see his aunt; Princess Daisy. "DAISY!" shouted Toad excitidly as he ran over to her, giving her a hug as she picked him up. "Whats going on Princess?" asked Toadette as Peach put her down after giving her a hug. "Bowser wants me to rule alongside him in his new galaxy. When I refused, he took the castle into space. And thats where we are now" she said. Then, she heard a bang at the door. "Open up Princess!". It was Bowser, trying to break in. "Toad, Toadette and Daisy; hide in the closet. I'l deal with this slut myself" she said. Toad, scared about the safety of his mom, jumped up and gave her one last hug and even kissed her, then ran into the closet.

It was at that point that Bowser broke in. "So Princess? What you gonna do now?" said Bowser, thinking he had won. "Im not going anywhere with you, Bowser!" yelled Peach as she threatened to send him out of the castle. "YOU DONT GET TO MAKE THAT DECISION PRINCESS!" yelled Bowser. "Hehehehe". It was at that point that Bowsers son, Bowser Jr, swiped in and stole the Princess from behind. "Lets get moving Peach!" said Bowser and the 3 left the room. Inside the closet, Toad, Toadette and Daisy sat in disbelief. They could not believe what had just happened. "We need to get her back" said Toad, shivering in fear after watching his mother get captured yet again. The 3 left the closet and looked around the castle for the Princess, but she was nowhere to be found. Toadette showed leadership and declared "We have to go into the galaxy to find Peach!". Toad, who almost without hesitation refuses to fight Bowser because of his fear of the evil Koopa King, agreed. "I want my mommy back!" he cried. "And Im willing to help you two kids find her!" exclaimed Daisy. With that, they headed out the door in search of Princess Peach.

In Bowsers Galaxy, the Koopa King was torturing the Mushroom Kingdom Princess. "Stop this Bowser!" "Never!" growled Bowser. "Whats your little mushroom gonna do now?!" Bowser said. Peach began to cry, thinking of Toad. "My baby boy, lost in space? Why?" she thought to herself. "Toad, please help me!" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Toad, Toadette, and Daisy were traveling throughout the galaxy searching for Princess Peach. Toad, trying to stay happy, grabbed as many starbits as he could. The Toads love starbits and could not go hungry for very long. "Im starting to lose hope, Toad" said Toadette, who was worried that she may never see her mother again. "Dont lose hope Toadette! We'll find her!" said Toad. "Why are you so brave all of a sudden Toad?" said Toadette, referring to how Toad doe'snt like to go on dangerous missions because of his fears of Bowser. "Because I want our mommy back!" said Toad. "Thats the spirit Toad!" said Daisy. "Hey look, theres a resting spot!" she cried out. It just so happened to be Rosalinas Observatory. "Hey, I like this place!" said Toadette. Toad, having been here during the events of Super Mario Galaxy, took the two the reading room, where Rosalina just so happened to be reading the Lumas a book. "The cats nestle close to their kittens, the lambs have laid down with the sheep. You're warm and cozy in your bed my dear, please go the-" "SORRY WRONG TIME!" said Toad. "You know I think Peach is too far away for us to rescue, why dont we just go hom-" said Toadette before Toad grabbed his girlfriend/sister. "NO! I NEED PEACH! SHE IS MY MOMMY! I CANT LOSE HER!" cried Toad. He then went over to the fountain and cried so hard and loud all the Lumas woke up. His tears were so large they nearly flooded the Observatory. Finally, Daisy went over and calmed him down. "Dont worry, Toad. We're gonna find Peach and she and you will be togheter again" Daisy assured him. Toad nodded, and stopped crying. The 3 then traveled further through the galaxy.

Back at Bowsers universe, Princess Peach was still upset. She did not want to lose her child, and prayed that Toad and Toadette would be ok. "Please let my favorite mushroom be ok. I cant afford to lose my child" thought Peach to herself as she prayed Toad would find her. Peach was stuck inside a painting(sound familiar Mario?) in her own castle. Stuck in her own room of the castle, Peach decided to just give up and hopefully find a way out of the mess. At that moment, Toad, Toadette and Daisy came back into the castle; tired after searching the galaxy for their friend. "I'm going to say it right now: Bowser! ROT IN HELL!" Said Toad, as he ran up to Peaches room. His idea was to go there and look at the pictures of him and peach in her room, but when he walked in, he saw his beloved mother trapped in a painting. "PEACHEY!" cried Toad in excitement, as he ran over to the painting. "Oh Toad! Please get me out of here!" Toadette and Daisy heard the excitment of Toads voice and ran up to the Princess's room. "Toad what is goin- PEACH!" Said Toadette. The 'Shrooms were so overwhelmed to see their mother, and worked on freeing her. But it was at that moment Bowser and his son bowser Jr roared in the room. "So you found your mommy eh Toad? Well say goodbye to her foreve- huh?!" at that moment Toad, Toadette and Daisy were climbing out of the window with the painting of Peach into the StarShroom. Toad had called the "Toad Brigade"minutes before Bowser invaded the room. The 3 climbed in and escaped. "ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" Yelled Bower as he watched them escape. Once back on earth, Toad had the Toad brigade take the painting of Peach to Egadds garage, where they would have it go through the ghost portrifacationizer. Toad and Toadette and Daisy all arrived just in time to see Prach return to normal form. When Peach was about to burst out of the machine, Toad went up to it. Concerned about his beloved mother, Toad was wondering why the Princess wasn't out yet. "Peach?" Said Toad calmly. It was at that point that Peach burst out of the machine. "PRINCESS!" Cried Toad joyfully as he jumped up to give his mother a big hug as well as a kiss when the princess wasn't looking. "Oh Toad!" Said Peach. "You've made me so proud! You were brave for once against Bowser! Thank you Toad" said Peach as she gave her baby mushroom boy yet anther kiss. They all went back to the castle to enjoy the rest of the festival.

THE END


End file.
